


Love recipe

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cooking, DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, OT3, dajeong, it's only cute stuff, jeongchaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: Food offers you so many flavors, it's crazy, but it would be bad to miss out on the best one life can offer you - love.maybe Dahyun and Chaeyoung can teach that to Jeongyeon, too.





	Love recipe

**Author's Note:**

> hey,, it's been a while but I kinda lost my muse, so you know. inspiration and motivation aren't there anymore lol   
> please look up the dish I talk about in here if you're curious ! they all look delicious 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes in advance,   
> enjoy 
> 
> toast

When it came to cooking, Jeongyeon’s friends would often come to her. She wasn’t the best cook, nor the most passionate person about cooking, but when your father is a chef, you know a lot and people are always looking for tips - whether it would be about how long you should cook something or which vegetable was best this season. 

She was used to it, and most were surprised about how simple her dishes were when she cooked for herself. 

She didn’t really mind, but at times when it was getting too simple and she was seeking stronger flavors again, she would go to the small restaurant right by her building - it was cheap but good, and she liked the noisy and joyful ambiance of the place in the evening. Business men most of the times, teenagers seeking for quick food before cram school or sport practice, and very rarely some students from her own university. 

The best remained the food at home, though, and she treasured every meals she spent there. 

But on this friday evening, she didn’t really know what to do with herself, standing alone in front of the tiny restaurant door, eyes fixated on the bright red “closed until further notice” letters on a paper that was starting to fade away because of the light rain that had been pouring the whole day. 

Jeongyeon sighed and leaned against the frame, hand rubbing her forehead. She was feeling way to tired after her week to cook, but she didn’t want to buy pre cooked food either nor wanted to go to sleep on an empty stomach. 

She looked around and thought a bit about her remaining options. The weather was getting too bad to walk somewhere, she didn’t own a car and not in the mood to take the busy public transports of the neighborhood. 

She was going to give up until 2 kids walked by her with their parents, paper bags in hands and bright smiles. They stopped near jeongyeon to greet her, and the girl couldn’t help but ask about what they had bought - it smelled great and looked steamy hot. 

The mother quickly explained that a new food truck had chosen a spot right at the corner of their street, and that she should definitely check them out if she needed it, but she had to be quick, because they were closing soon. Jeongyeon thanked them before they parted ways, and began running to the truck, a nice feeling slowly growing in her chest. A food truck ! perfect ! 

She slowed down when it came into sight - no one was waiting for their order, and the rain was stopping, so she casually approached the truck. The exterior was fully black, but everything inside was bright and eye catching. No one seemed to be here to serve her as she placed her hands on the counter. 

“Excuse me…?”

“Yes ?” 

“Jesus !” she jumped back as a girl suddenly appeared in front of her - 

“Haha, no, my name is Dahyun, but I’ll admit I do look heavenly.” 

Jeongyeon stayed quiet as she waited for her scared heart to calm down - the girl was looking at her with a bright smile, a plate in her hand, apparently proud of her comment. She had long blue hair and an apron on with a weirdly drawn strawberry - jeongyeon assumed - on it. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you, can I help with anything ?” 

“Uh, yeah, are you still serving ?” 

“We were getting ready to close, but I can’t refuse serving such a pretty lady, can I, now ?” Jeongyeon squinted her eyes at the comment, not really sure how to feel about it. “Everything we can cook is written on the board, behind me. Take your time to choose, don’t be scared to ask me whatever ! i’ll just be at the back for a second, trash to take out.” 

Dahyun left her, and Jeongyeon’s eyes made their way to the truck’s offers. She didn’t think much, she was just hungry, and settled on Eomuk for today - little fish cakes, deep fried, a mix of fish and ingredients such as vegetables. They were easy to eat, in the shape of sticks and put on a wooden stick to eat. 

Dahyun came back and jeongyeon whipped the water off the stool next to her to sit while the girl was taking care of her order. She pulled her hair up and grabbed the prepared fish cakes from the fridge before throwing them in the boiling oil. Jeongyeon smiled at the perfect sounds it made, and Dahyun smiled back at her, before focusing on the dish again. 

“Say, you said ‘we’ earlier, but you’re alone ?” jeongyeon asked, eyes still focused on the cakes. 

“yeah, my friend left to fetch our ingredients for the weekend. We sold more today than usual and it totally caught us out of guard - this place is a busy one ! I think we’re going to stay here for a few weeks.” she moved the cakes and flinched a bit as oil hit her arm and quickly whipped it. 

“That would be nice, our local restaurant just closed for who knows how long and we all definitely need something like what you guys do.”

“Street food ?”

“Hm.” 

They went back to being quiet as Dahyun took the eomuk out of the oil, carefully wrapped them and handed them out to Jeongyeon. She asked her if she wanted something sweet to eat for after, and picked a pack of two home cooked bbopki - korean candy made of caramelised sugar and baking soda. 

She payed Dahyun, who didn’t miss winking at her as she left and promised she would come back tomorrow if it was good, and went back to her flat, not under the rain this time. 

\-- 

It was the best eomuk she had eaten in a while. 

\-- 

Jeongyeon slept the whole saturday morning, completely blinded herself when she opened the curtains a little too quickly for her poor sleepy eyes and almost tripped in the shower - the weekend seemed to start badly, until she sat on the table and her gaze fell back on the bag she got from Dahyun earlier. The weird strawberry was printed on it, and she wondered who they had decided to hire to draw such a thing this way. 

Her stomach growled as she reached for the bag, and saw it as a sign. She checked the weather outside a second time and grabbed her wallet and her coat before quickly leaving her flat - with how nice today was, she was expecting a lot of people at the food truck and not going now would be a mistake. 

And she was right. Dahyun and her co worker had set tiny tables and seats around the truck, all taken, and a line had formed on the side. She took a look at a few customers and their dishes as she made her way to the line - everything looked good and they looked all satisfied.

She caught a few glimpses of dahyun running around the tables and going back to the truck, but with all the people in front of her, she had yet to see the second person working her. She patiently waited for her turn and, thanks to the efficient work of the two cooks, it arrived quickly. 

“Hey, good afternoon !” a short girl, pink hair with two strawberry shaped hairpins greeted jeongyeon, who almost asked if she was old enough to work here. “First time here ? no ? do you want to choose or would you like the recommended saturday dish ?” 

The girl spoke quickly, and jeongyeon felt a bit lost. She could understand, though, with how many people were waiting behind her. 

“The recommended, please.”

“Alright ! sorry for the rush, really. A seat’s available, if you want to sit there, Dahyun will bring you your order.” as the girl said so, blue hair entered Jeongyeon’s field of vision and she got a small wave from the blue haired girl. “I’m Chaeyoung, by the way. Come back to me if there is any problem.” 

Jeongyeon nodded and moved to the free seat. 

It didn’t take long before a plate of goon mandu was placed in front of her. She thanked Dahyun, who left as quickly as she arrived, and immediately got into her dish ; Meat and vegetables-filled dumplings pan-fried till crisp, juicy on the inside. She took her time to appreciate everything about it, the taste, how after the yummy, crispy part, it almost literally melted into her mouth and how perfect the sauce with it was. 

She wondered how her father would feel about the food truck and considered asking him to come over here soon just for it, if he wasn’t too busy. 

Not wanting to leave just yet, she asked Dahyun for a Bungeoppang when the girl came to check on her. 

“Sure, if there are some left… today’s crazy !”

“I could come and help clean up at the end of the day, if you want.” 

Dahyun’s eyes seemed to shine a bit more as jeongyeon offered her service, but she just laughed it off and left her. It was chaeyoung who got her her second order and the pay. She didn’t have time to chat either, and Jeongyeon felt a bit disappointed. The two girls seemed interesting and even a quick chat would have been nice. 

She bit into her fish-shaped-red-beans-filled pancake and - tasted like heaven - it suddenly hit her that chaeyoung and dahyun looked an awful lot like that duo in pokemon, jess and jack ? no… Jessie and james, right ! the thought brought a smile to her face. Still, they looked great with these colors. 

It brought even more joy to the place. 

She didn’t stay longer once she was done - people were waiting to sit somewhere, and she was taking some place, even alone. She shoot a last glance at the truck and walked back home, satisfied. 

The rest of the afternoon was left to studying. Feeling happy and motivated from the food, she got into it seriously and quickly, and only stopped when the sky outside began to turn into the pretty colors of a sunset. She heard more than felt her back bones crack when she leaned back on her chair, arms in the air to stretch. 

She thought about Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Were they done for the day ? weren’t they tired ? even if she didn’t get a yes for her help, she wanted to do something somehow, and got 2 cans of energy drinks from her fridge before putting her shoes back on and leaving for the second time today. 

She ran into her neighbor in the staircase - Momo, a japanese dancer and choreographer who was apparently getting more and more famous as time went by. 

“Hey, jeong ! wanted to send you a text, but I forgot - are you free tonight ? Sana and I are holding a little party, we would love it if you could come !” 

“Sure, what time ?”

“Is 9 alright with you ?”

“Perfect. See you later !” 

Jeongyeon really liked her foreign neighbors, never regretted any of the evenings she had spent with them. Nayeon, her best friend, was sure the two were dating, but they had never announced it nor show serious behavior, so Jeongyeon still prefered to keep some doubts. 

The sky was a pretty mix of orange and pink when she reached the food truck. Only a group of teenagers eating was sitting on the side, Chaeyoung was taking care of the other tables and Dahyun seemed to work on something inside the truck. 

Jeongyeon approached the , who looked up at the sound of her footsteps.

“Good evening… if you came to order something, we’re closed, sorry.” 

“No, I’m not here for that. Here,” she handed the cans to Chaeyoung. “My name is Jeongyeon. I ate here for lunch, and I thought you might need some help to clean everything up. If not, here’s at least some energy for you.” 

The girl hesitated, before slowly taking and setting them on a clean table next to her. 

“Well, hm, I really appreciate the feeling, but I don’t think Dahyun will let you step a foot in the truck, so… the drinks will be enough ? if you really want to do more, you can help pile the tables and seats up.” 

Jeongyeon nodded and did as she was told. It didn’t take long and she sat on a bench not far while the 2 still worked hard inside the truck. Everything looked really pretty with the sunset in the background, and she thought that it was starting to feel like a saturday in summer. A sneeze from Chaeyoung told her that it wasn’t really here yet. 

The sound of the food truck getting closed broke her train of thoughts and she looked back up from her shoes to see the duo getting closer to her, Dahyun gulping on the energy drink and Chaeyoung looking exhausted. 

“Still here ? you could have gone home.” the latest spoke up while rubbing her eyes. 

“It’s alright, I live close. I wanted to make sure you two were ok.” Dahyun sat next to her and sighed loudly as she crushed the can in her hand. “You’re working really hard, that’s impressive.” 

“It’s not like we have a choice…” Dahyun muttered after kicking a small rock. “... but thank you. I hope you enjoyed it ?” 

“Very ! i’m very lazy when it comes to cooking, so it’s always very nice to eat food like yours. It’s easy to sense the passion and hard work you put into it, really. Keep it up.” 

Chaeyoung laughed lightly at the encouraging comments, but didn’t seem to want to get deeper into the conversation. Jeongyeon guessed that the two didn’t trust her enough to fully open up yet - which was normal, she was a stranger - but the tiredness might also be a good reason for such a reaction, since the duo had seemed cheerful and open the whole day. 

“Say, my friends are having a small party tonight, want to join ? it’s nothing crazy, we usually play dumb games and drink til one of us passes out. If you don’t work tomorrow, that is. You can leave whenever you want.” 

 

The two shared a look, and Jeongyeon regretted asking, but Dahyun told her that they would come, saying making friends in the neighborhood would be nice considering they were going to stay here for a while. 

“And you’re offering to help for free, so… can’t miss that opportunity.” a wink. 

Since they had a bit of time left, Jeongyeon offered the duo to stay at her flat instead of catching a cold outside, and chaeyoung teased her about being sure about that - they could suddenly turn into murderers and take her life ! 

It made jeongyeon laugh, and she fired back that she would have no worries taking care of two younger girls that were shorter than her. 

Chaeyoung didn’t try to make another smart comment again when jeongyeon welcomed them inside. She just whispered that it was the cleanest place she had ever seen, not like their flat and - Dahyun hit her in the stomach before she could speak more. She grumbled and made her way to the sofa while Dahyun followed Jeongyeon to the kitchen. 

“You have a lot of great cooking tools for someone who said she doesn’t cook much.”

“Oh, it’s because I can enjoy cooking, I just don’t have the motivation to, really.” 

“That’s too bad.” 

They joined chaeyoung back in the living room with water but it seemed the girl was falling asleep - it looked like she had melted into the sofa, and it hit jeongyeon again that she really looked like a kid, she asked herself how old the 2 cooks were. Dahyun tried to gently wake her up, but then threw water on her face when it didn’t work - earned a gasp from their host and a scream from the victim.

“Are you crazy ?! this is the most comfortable couch i’ve ever been on, what the hell, never do that again or I’m not working with you anymore, bitch.”

“Right, and who’s money will get you out of jail if you get caught doing your illegal art again, uh ?” Chaeyoung glanced at jeongyeon, like she suddenly realized they were sharing things they shouldn’t, and Dahyun didn’t try to argue longer. 

“Sorry for the water on the sofa, Jeongyeon.” she apologized instead. 

the girl brushed it off and asked them to get ready to leave. 

They reached Sana and Momo’s place easily, who were more than happy to have new faces in their apartment. They had prepared snacks, somehow managed to cook decent sushis for their guests (they received compliments from Pink and Blue, which made Jeongyeon roll her eyes, considering how disastrous the two japanese really were in the kitchen - even if Sana had gotten better).

They played a lot of card games, Momo lost all her candies to a new type of Poker game they had just came up with, and jeongyeon learned that chaeyoung couldn’t handle alcohol for long, as she passed out in her arms with a smile after a few drinks, while dahyun seemed as energetic as ever. She had to drag her back to her apartment after she refused 4 times to leave Sana and Momo. 

She managed to wake chaeyoung up to make her change into something more comfortable, before dropping her next to Dahyun who had done everything by herself but was already snoring on the open couch. 

She turned off all the lights and whispered a small ‘good night’ to the sleeping duo before going to bed herself.

\-- 

Jeongyeon woke up to the smell of something really nice coming from her kitchen - it took her half asleep mind a few seconds to remember chaeyoung and Dahyun had stayed over for the night. She opened her window before checking out what was happening in the other rooms. she looked over to the open couch when she walked past it ; Chaeyoung was still sleeping, mouth slightly open, holding her pillow close to her chest, which meant dahyun was the one cooking. 

Dahyun was sitting at the dinner table, scribbling something on a napkin, side dishes around her and rice cooking a few steps away. Jeongyeon reached for a better sheet of paper and slide it to her friend, who whispered a thank you before setting her attention back on what she was writing. 

Jeongyeon checked the rice before sitting in front of her, ate a piece of cucumber, checked the rice again before deciding to leave the girl alone and wake Chaeyoung up - it was getting late.

Turned out the young girl had just gotten up, checking her phone with half opened eyes with the messiest bed hair jeongyeon had ever seen. 

“Hey. slept well ?” 

“Yeah… is Dahyun cooking ? I need to help her.” 

“It’s alright, she’s doing fine on her own, take your time.” 

Chaeyoung blinked at her a few times before smirking, and jeongyeon worried for a second that something bad was about to happen. 

“Whatever you say, tall tree. Come on, carry me on your back, make that height useful.” jeongyeon raised her eyebrows at her new nickname, but still turned around and grabbed the younger girl’s legs when she wrapped them around her. 

“Comfy.” 

“You’re a kid, you know that ?” 

“Shut up. I could strangle you right now if I wanted.” 

“Easy there, tiger !” Jeongyeon laughed.

Dahyun had stopped writing when they came into the kitchen immediately complained about how she wanted to be carried by jeongyeon, too, and attempted to hit chaeyoung with a spoon multiple times while the pink haired was throwing kicks in the air, almost making jeongyeon fall. They stopped when the older girl raised her voice a bit and they gave, or at least tried, to give her puppy eyes instead of apologizing.

They began to eat more calmly, but it looked like Dahyun was dying to ask something, as she kept glancing up to jeongyeon. 

“Come on, shoot. You’re scaring me.” 

“Hm, so you’re really Yoo’s daughter ? chef Yoo ?”

“Yeah.” she didn’t add more and went back to her rice bowl, but it was too quiet now, and she realized the two cooks were waiting for more and had stopped eating. “Uh… I don’t know much about the cooking world myself… I do like to eat but cooking isn’t my forte, tho my dad has always been a role model for how hard he always works. That’s why i’m also very impressed by you guys. You’re not doing an easy job but you seem to do it with happiness, and I think that’s all that matters. Your food tastes as good as my father’s.”

“Hey, that’s too much !” Dahyun laughed, almost dropping her bowl in the process.

Chaeyoung made a weird, embarrassed but blushing face, which was a very different reaction from yesterday. Jeongyeon liked this face more than the tired, not giving a care one. 

“Nah, we’re average, we still have a lot to learn.”

“You’re being too humble. Maybe I can get him to meet you two ?” 

The two pairs of wide eyes she got in response were the funniest things she had seen in a while. Then… it was settled. She would bring her two new favorite cooks to their dreams in any way she could. 

\--

Jeongyeon settled into a new routine - going to class and studying when she had to during the day, joining the duo when she was done, every day, and had begun to get cooking lessons with chaeyoung on tuesday, dahyun on thursday. It was their less busy days, and it was interesting to discover that they liked to cook different things. Chaeyoung was more into sweet stuff, whether it was dessert or salty-sweet dishes, while Dahyun liked what was salty and more spiced. 

For example, Chaeyoung never failed at making waffles, made the best, most perfect 32cm tall ice cream twirl, and had a thing for making “street” takoyaki (wheat flour-based batter and cooked in a special moulded pan) though shaped like a mini-pancake, a dish either filled with shrimps, octopus or bacon ; drizzled with mayo and sweet sauce before serving.

And dahyun liked Kimchijeon better, the spicier version made with kimchi (whole or chopped) and meat (sometimes tuna) in an egg and flour batter, served with dipping sauce, or even dakkochi (a type of Korean chicken kebab served on a stick. The meat is cut into narrow slices, grilled, then brushed on with spicy-sweet sauce.)

Tho, they worked the best when they were together, and Jeongyeon loved seeing them cook for the food truck. She had called her father, who promised to be there in 2 weeks, but had told the duo that he was not going to be available for 2 more months.

Spending time with the girls meant learning a bit more every day.   
Chaeyoung was the one who had designated their logo - aspiring artist, her parents weren’t able to pay for the art school she wanted, and her famous illegal tags had gotten her a reputation that wasn’t bad, but very low, since she had been caught twice. Art was just an hobby, now. 

“But it’s okay ! cooking is art, too, you know.” 

Dahyun could have became an actress, or a singer, considering her skills, but Chaeyoung had always been more important than anything in her life, and seeing how successful they were with their food truck, she didn’t regret her decisions one bit. plus, she could always do that in the future. Singing with chaeyoung while cooking was enough. 

Chaeyoung’s family had a dog, but she never talked about it, and it seemed Dahyun used and still was (a bit) really scared of these animals, as she once grabbed Jeongyeon’s arm so tight the taller girl thought she was going to lose it when a customer came with his dog. 

Jeongyeon even had a small mind list of all the cute, random, interesting things these two had done together : dyed their hair at 2am, got scolded because they ate instant noodles in front of the person who taught them how to cook, were voted best prank masters in high school, almost got arrested because Chaeyoung looked too young to be driving a small truck… 

And Chaeyoung’s tag stories. These were Jeongyeon’s favorite. Not only because they were entertaining, but because they showed her favorite sides of the duo - the happy, free, truly careless souls of the two girls. Because she got to see them, also. And she had never felt more angry than by seeing some had been ruined by some mean, stupid comments that had been written on them. 

So one sunday morning, Jeongyeon moved everything out of her bedroom, and offered Chaeyoung to draw on one of the walls. She had never see the girl smile and cry so much at the same time. And once the girl was finished, jeongyeon felt a bit more at home than before. 

And when Chef Yoo arrived at the food truck a few days later, jeongyeon thought her two friends were going to pass out. He spent the whole day with them while Jeongyeon was in class, and learning later how much more popularity this had given them, she knew her study in economics were finally going to be interesting ; she would definitely help them open a restaurant and take care of anything non cooking related. They deserved the best. 

Jeongyeon once asked what Dahyun had been writing on that napkin the morning she first woke up at her place. She blue haired girl just gave her a smile as an answer, and the older guessed she would have to wait to find out (it was a special prank cake that she received right on the face a few days later).

Between the food truck and class, Jeongyeon hadn’t seen Nayeon in a while, and it felt nice to talk to her best friend instead of two younger girls that were noisy most of the time - not that nayeon wasn’t, but it was different. Jeongyeon explained to her how her life took a turn, but a good one. Hanging out with the cooks felt nice, and it seemed her father was happy that she picked up cooking too. Nayeon didn’t say anything the whole time, and Jeongyeon didn’t know what to think about the strange smile that had slowly made its way on her friend’s face. 

“You look like you’re falling in love, Jeongyeon.” was the only comment she made before changing the subject. 

It stuck to her for weeks - love, was that it ? was it even possible to like 2 persons as much as the time ? she couldn’t help but feel her own behavior change when she interacted with them ; little things seemed more intimate, she began to realize how much she smiled at her phone whenever they texted her, and seeing them treat others as they would treat her made her heart ache sometimes. Jealousy. And every little damn things in her life were always, always linked to them in her mind, in some way. 

She tried to stop the feelings, but once she started thinking about them, it was over. It took too much place and it was becoming too much ; it was easy to blame it on Nayeon, but maybe realizing them was for the best. 

One evening, she couldn’t help it. 

She was stuck between the two on the couch, couldn’t really move but her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would explode. 

“Hey I think I’m in love with you both.” she blurted it out so fast, she wasn’t even sure about what she had said herself. She began to feel bad the second she said it out loud - it was obvious Dahyun and Chaeyoung were made to be together, they fit perfectly, but would she be a fitting piece too, or was she too different to work with them ? as anxious as she was getting, it felt good to let it out. 

A hand on her shoulder and another one around her fingers calmed her down a bit, but she had her eyes still shut. The tv wasn’t making sound anymore, and she could sense the two girls moving around. 

“Took you long enough to say it.” of course chaeyoung would ease the tension with a ridiculous comment. 

“Chaeyoung, please.” Dahyun shoot back with an exasperated huff. “She’s kinda right, thought, Jeongyeon. We were waiting for you to share your feelings. We were afraid you hated us, glad to you know it’s something more positive.”

On that, she opened her eyes again, and didn’t even have the time to react before they kissed her cheeks at the same time, and she couldn't help but start giggling as she watched herself get squished between the two, happy tears flowing out of her eyes.

Damn. She hadn’t felt that much happiness and new found, weird but joyful anxious feeling that rose inside her chest since… since never, actually. It felt good to love, to be loved, and she wouldn’t let go of this feeling for anything in the whole world. Even for a full course meal at the best 3 stars restaurant. 

\-- 

“How is this going to work out, tho ? aren’t people going to find it strange ? will be have to get a bigger flat to live together ?! gosh, that’s a lot of money...” 

“Who cares… and don’t worry, we’ll find a way…” 

“Yeah ! like if chaeyoung can put ham, cheese and strawberry together and somehow make it taste good and not disgusting for some people, I think we can easily work things out.” 

“Please. It’s the best dish you ever had.”

“I puked 3 times after eating it, Chaeyoung.” 

“jeong, she’s bullying me !” 

“Don’t bring me into this…” 

\--

“All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt.”   
― Charles M. Schulz

**Author's Note:**

> let's enjoy some bobun together one day, I'll be waiting 
> 
> twitter @ fancychaeyoung


End file.
